Owner of All, Ruler of None
by 4 the dragon hearted girl
Summary: Although King Midas's kingdom is safe from the dragon he is still dissatisfied. In his anger he lashes out and hurts those close to him. When the curse occurs his past life is forgotten but one thing follows him to Storybrooke-his guilt.


His new gold cup glittering beneath the palm of his fluctuating golden hand, but King Midas was still dissatisfied. Although his worries left him when the realm's dragon was vanquished he could not help but feel unhappy. It was not problems with his subjects nor the kingdom that troubled him-certainly not a lack of wealth either-in fact his lands had never been more prosperous.

The King pondered over what exactly was wrong and why he felt the way he did, _I have no reason to be displeased as I do now yet I cannot push back this feeling. No. That is not it- it is rather that I cannot stop this lack of feeling. I find pleasure in nothing. I am empty and alone. _

Angered greatly by what he had discovered Midas was furious and took his rage out on the grand contents of the chamber he was in. Rising from his plush chair, where he had been reclining, he laid his magical fingers on all that lay within his reach. Nothing was spared, not the embellished tapestry, the gilded mirrors or the stool, on which he had placed his polished shoes. All that was touched was transformed to gold, like a village ravaged by a plague all that came into contact was infected.

Though on the outside his anger raged unchecked on the inside he still felt hopeless, like a sieve, the anger washed through him leaving him as empty as before.

Glaring around the room the King saw that he had nothing left to transform and the anger rose up in him again.

It was at that very moment that his daughter chose to enter the room, searching for the source of the commotion. Upon gazing at his young daughter the King's heart turned bitter and cold as ice. Instead of looking at her beauty and youth and seeing it as a gift his heart became jealous. The smile that he had spotted on her petite face, before she took in the chaos of the room, only served to enforce his jealousy. The glance of pity and concern on her face only served to remove all kindness from his empty heart.

_Why should my daughter be granted happiness when I am denied it? I am her father and the King! If I am denied joy my daughter will be too! _ He thought bitterly to himself and at that moment her fate was sealed.

Turning to face his daughter he slyly turned his enraged expression to one of joy. Reaching out to embrace her, he stretched his arms in front of him with his royal robe trailing behind. Surprise showed on the princess' face, _Most likely shocked to such a rare show of endearment from her heartless father, _Midas laughed inwardly.

Once her initial surprise passed the princess advanced without hesitation into the King's arms, at the last moment turning her head to see his ungloved hand reaching forward to touch her back. Horror registered on her face but it was too late, rapidly the gold spread its way across her body. Until all that was left was a golden statue with lavish clothes. If you were to see the statue you might think it was beautiful, that is until you saw the face. Etched across her beautiful features was a look of horror while the eyes silently screamed one thing…betrayal.

As the transformation occurred King Midas laughed madly in the corner watching as his only child died before his eyes. _At least now I am feeling something, _he thought to himself, _even if it means that for the rest off my life all I feel is regret, I have had one last day of feeling pleasure._

Little did he know that in a few days time he would not remember the twisted pleasure he felt- in fact he would remember nothing of this life at all. Except of course the lingering sense of regret and the madness that would follow him, for there is no rest for the wicked-especially not on Earth.

**I hope you enjoyed the start of my story, I love hearing feedback whether its things I can improve or something you liked This is based on the original tale of King Midas and his greed but I have not copied it exactly. If I continue the next chapter will be based in "Storybrooke". Thanks for reading!**


End file.
